One Day
by orangekitty160
Summary: Planned marriages don't always go exactly as planned, do they? Two worlds, apart only by fear, try to be pulled together by two kings. Too bad the human daughter and vampire son aren't too happy about it. ..............are they?
1. Chapter 1

If I ever see his face again, I swear I'll explode. And not just explode, but probably start burning from within, then once the fuse hits my stomach acid I'll finally explode, smiling the whole ride.

"Rosanne?"

Oh! Well, there he is.

"Rosanne, what have I told you!?" he burst through the library door and stalked towards me. His robes moved within each other as he moved, forcing the bright colors to fuse together in motion.

"What _have_ you told me," I replied. I set the book I was reading down on the table and boredly looked up at him. His face was red and looked like it was about to pop, his eyes were bugging out and his teeth were bare. "You've told me a lot of things, Micheal."

"Do not call me Micheal. I am your father and you will address me as so!" He slammed his hand on the table and the book jumped. I quickly glanced at it then back to my fathers face.

"Fine, _Father. _WHAT have you told me?" I leaned back into my chair and crossed my legs. As soon as he began yelling I took a deep breathe and listened.

"I have told you never to go into the kitchen and bother the maids," he spat. "Now because of you the food is an hour late! All the guests have been doing is standing around, and that is NOT what I planned!!"

I waited and stood. "I'm sorry father. I won't do it again. Now aren't you supposed to be downstairs? Your guests are waiting." I looked him dorecty in the eye and waited.

His breathing calmed down, his eyes stopped bugging and his hands unclenched. "Rosanne, I don't know what to do with you. One day..." He murmered, but turned around and left the library.

I groaned and fell back into my chair. My head fell back and I stared at the blue painted ceiling, trying to calm down.

"One day..." I murmered. "What?"

-0-0-0-

After a few minutes I finally decided that I should probably be going downstairs. I made my way to the hallway and walked slowly, taking my time. I thought about my life, how small it seemed, stuck behind the barrier of the three foot thick cemented fence running around our castle. It tired me thinking of it; knowing that I'll probably never be free.

It saddens me.

"Rosanne?"

I turned to my left and smiled. "Mary, what pleasure. Why are you up here? I thought you would be helping with the food."

Mary was one of the maids. She was a friend that always happened to be there when I was sad, and wasn't afraid to come cheer me up. Whenever I saw her she was always wearing her black and white maids dress that went to her knees, with white stalkings. Her hair would never be down; always up in a bun.

"Milady," she whispered. She was hiding behind a pillar. "I'm not allowed up here so I have to hurry. But I wanted to tell you before you went down to the party." Her eyes glanced in all directions and she took in a shaky breath.

"Rosanne...the vampires are here."

I gasped and narrowed my eyes. "Why? Why are they here?" She only shrugged then looked nervously to the stairs. "I have no idea," she whispered. "But everyone is nervous."

I looked over the the stairs. "I'm going to find out."

I picked up my dress and ran to the railing, looking over. My hands gripped the wood as I saw my father chatting with the vampire King. I composed my face and walked slowly down the stairs, never taking my eyes from my father and the vampire.

Micheal was short. Only when he was serious or angry did he look taller, but compared to the six foot vampire my father looked like a shrimp. Micheal's hair was whitening, though the vampires hair was a slick black, as well as his cape and clothing. It clashed rather horrifyingly to his white parchment skin and his red lips. When the vampire smiled it sent shivers to my spine and made me wince.

My father only looked humble to the vampire. And for some reason that made me angry.

"Where is your son?" I heard my father ask. The vampire laughed and shook his head.

"My son didn't want to come. He tells everyone that he hates these parties, saying he wants nothing to do with them." He laughed loudly. My father laughed with him.

"Hm, Articus, if you would allow, I would like to speak with you in private."

Articus? It seemed to be the name if the vampire, for he nodded and walked with Micheal to a private room.

My father didn't even notice I was there.

0-0-0-0-0

As I sat at the long and narrow dinner table, surrouded by nobles chatting amongst themselves, I caught eyes with Mary. She nervously smiled at me and I nodded and smiled back. She came over with a plate of grapes and held it in front of me. "Some grapes, Milady?" She asked in her server voice.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you, Mary." I took one and popped it into my mouth.

"Would you like anything else, Madam?" she asked as she looked into my eyes. I swallowed my grape and nodded.

"Yes, Mary. Would you company me to the washing room?" I went close to her and whispered loud enough for the ladies to hear, "I think my corset is too tight; I feel faint."

The ladies around me instantly looked less suspicious and began to chat again. I hated how much gossip these women threw around; I tried to stay away from it as much as I could, not caring about a word they said.

Mary nodded and she helped me from my seat, taking me from the dining room and into another hall way.

I stopped in the middle, not bothering to go to the washroom. "I couldn't find anything out," I said quickly. "But it is odd that my father wanted to talk with Articus."

"Who?"

"The vampire King," I said quickly. She gasped but I only stared at the wall.

Nothing made sense.

We went back to the table and I took my seat just as my father brought all attention to himself by clinging his glass. He cleared his throat and looked at every person, his eyes only skipping over me. "I have an announcement to make."

I narrowed my eyes as he spoke.

"As you all know, Aticus, the king of vampires, is here to accompany us this evening." Aticus raised his glass as if we all needed to know who he was.

We needed no help, trust me.

"I have had a talk with Aticus a little while ago. As all of you know, the vampires and humans have not exactly lived in peace. We are afraid of each other, cringing at each others' sights."

Wrong Micheal, I thought, only the humans cringe at the vampires.

"I seek to change this. Aticus and I have made a pact. Something that will help change our frieghtened world." He cleared his throat and looked at everyone again, again skipping me.

"We wish to make an alliance, Aticus and I. Aticus has a son, seventeen years of age. As you all know, I have a daughter, sixteen years of age."

I sharply looked at Micheal, only standing there, addressing the whole peoples yet totally avoiding me. What was he up to?

Everyone waited in silence for him to finish.

"Our children will wed in order to join our two worlds."

I stared in shock at my father as people erupted in words around me. He finally looked into my eyes and all I saw was a hardness that made my throat constrict.

_"One day..."_

Was this what you meant, _Father? _

Someone screamed as everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I quickly sat up in my bed and Mary laughed. "Calm down," she murmered. "It isn't time yet."

"I swear I haven't slept all night," I replied roughly. My throat felt like sand paper. Mary calmy handed me a glass of water and let me drink it.

"I can believe that. It's knid of unnerving to know what's going ot happen, yet not at the same time."

I raised my brow and studied her. "What?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll explain later. You need to sleep, though. The moon is only halfway through."

I looked out to the wondow and sighed. Of course it was only halfway; fate wants me to worry.

"I can sing to you," she whispered. "I haven't in a while; Maybe it will help you. It helped you before."

I had stiffened, and now I slowly looked over at her. We only stared at each other and I sighed. "Do you think I'm ready for tomorrow?"

A week has passed by since I had fainted at the party. Tomorrow at noon, Aticus would be bringing his son for us to meet. There would be a lunch together, then Aticus would leave and his son would stay.

I still don't even know the son's name; I asked my father, but he said that the vampire son didn't know mine either.

For safety reasons.

I sighed on my bed and gazed at the ceiling. Mary continued her knitting and rocked back and forth in her moving chair.

Mary was there to watch me, to make sure I wouldn't leave my room and escape. Since we were alone she was able to act her usual carefree self, which calmed me more than anything else. I could hear the clinking of her knitting tools and I smiled for no reason at all.

"Of course," Mary replied righy away. "You're the most strongest woman I know; and I know for sure you can handle anything."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Rose."

I smiled fondly at the name. I loved that name. I already felt better than before.

A moment of silence passed and I turned toward Mary. "Mary...could you...sing to me?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course."

_When moons pass by, and children understand....  
When parents stand and give a helping hand....  
When love is shown and the world is so bright,  
When we lived together during morning and night....._

I smiled contently and closed my eyes.

_While smiles are shown, and people are known  
For their beautiful words and eyes and faces  
Ignoring the races  
Yet we still go so fast...  
'Cause we know this won't always last..._

I drifted off into the fullest sleep I've had in years.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pacing wasn't doing anything. Neither was sitting, or standing, or just plain anything.

The vampire king and prince had already arrived, yet were taking their sweet time getting dressed for the lunch. My father had forced me to wear my most flattering dress, but the only problem was, was the corset was the tightest. Mary had told me to take it easy tonight, just in case.

Yes, like I _could _take it easy, even if it was _just in case!_

"Rosanne, calm down. They could be here any second."

"That's what you said many seconds ago, _Father._" It was probably the longest sentence I had said to him in days.

Immediately when I had heard steps from the stairs I respectfully took a place behind my father and lowered my head, closing my eyes. I kept my hands to my side, yet they itched to fuss with the red lace and blue silk.

I heard them whispering fiercely and I wanted so much to open my eyes and see, but I knew if I did it would be horrible. My father would shame me to no end.

For a woman, to land your eyes on a male during a meeting was highly disrespectful, as well as standing in front of a male. Females had to lower their eyes and heads in respect before being allowed to see.

It's a whole bunch of stupid, if you'd ask me.

But of course you wouldn't, because I'm a _woman._

Enough of my madness.

"Ah, Micheal, so nice to see you again!" I heard Aticus say. The second pair of footsteps stopped just as he spoke and I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my butterflies. I was strong, and I would be strong.

I hoped.

"So nice to see you too Aticus, Lovely having you here! How was your ride?"

I swear I was beginning to sweat. I could feel my hair beginning to stick to the back of my neck, and the little wisps grazing my cheek making it tickle.

"I'm not looking forward taking another one, but I suppose it will be quicker without my boy complaining the whole way," he said jokingly. "Speaking of which.." there was a slight silence then, "Son! Come."

I felt a presence next to me and knew it was my father. "I want you to meet my daughter."

A pair of footsteps began to walk toward me. "Why is her head down?"

"Well..." my father tried to begin.

"You see my lord," I said with my head still down. I began to smile without humor. "It is improper and impolite to lift your head before a male. For her to see him before he saw her would be disastrous!" I said sarcastically. Then I mumbled, "Only if you were female of course."

"My father gripped my forarm and whispered fiercely in my ear, "Daughter! We will have non of your words!"

"I don't care," the boy said. His footsteps began again but I was distracted by his voice. It was so clear, so soft, yet so...

taunting. I felt myself get annoyed by his tone.

"Lift up your head."

I sighed and lifted my head up slowly, and just as slowly bringing my eyes to his face. Micheals' hand slipped from my arm.

I took in his figure, saw lean muscles through a white ruffle shirt and black silk pants. His jacket was long, trailing to the floor as a cape yet had sleeves for his arms. He was standing straight, and when I got to his face...

.....no words.

I saw his strong chin, high cheek bones. I saw his nose, I saw his white, shimmery skin and I saw his lips pulled into a straight line, so serious. I took in his slicked black night hair before finally landing on his eyes.

His eyes were still roaming my face and I studied his purple orbs. _Purple! _He finally met my eyes and we practically glared at each other though inside my stomach was flipping.

"Well," Aticus said, "Shall we go outside for lunch?"

----

I stared at Lidium as I took a sip of tea. He was staring back at me, watching me drink.

Slightly, it was unnerving.

"Eat your food Lidium," his father ordered him.

He ignored his father and spoke. "So, _Rosanne,_ you seem to have strong feelings on the way women are treated in your city."

My father sighed and rubbed his temples. "Please don't get her started," he said.

Too late.

"Well, _Lidium,_" I smirked, "I very much do. I think its terrible how we're always thought of as lowly; that we can't do anything but cook, clean, and..." I paused, looked him in the eyes and raised a brow. "Other things."

He raised his eyebrows at my comment and smiled. "Oh really? Hm...."

The way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat. I purposefully ignored it and took another sip of my tea.

I began to feel light headed and lightly put the cup down, closing my eyes and tking in a breathe of air. My head settled and I opened my eyes.

He was staring at me, looking confused. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by my father.

"So, Lidium, what do you do on your spare time?"

"I ride," he immediately answered. I smiled to myself at the double meaning and held back a giggle. His eyes went to mine and he smiled, showing his sharp teeth. I was surprised to see them and blinked a few times before looking at his eyes.

He purposefully closed his mouth again and looked back at my father. "I like to ride my horse, Feather. I brought her here and put her in your stable; I hope that was all right."

My father coughed and said, "Yes, of course."

For some reason my corset seemed to get tighter. I took in shorter breathes but more quickly so I could get more air. I began to feel light headed and leaned back in my chair.

"Milady...Rosanne...are you all right?" Lidium began to stand but I waved him back down.

"Just peachy," I said and took another longer breath. "I'm perfectly fine. Go on with your conversation while I try to get a handle on myself."

I have _never _fainted because of a corset. The only time I've ever fainted was when my father announced the marriage. That was it.

But I felt that I would faint again in this _damn corset._

I remember wearing it when I fourteen; perhaps it was time to get rid of it.

Lidium kept glancing at me as I fought for breath. His knuckled were white as he clenched his hand, and he began to look more worried.

I looked him in the eyes and tried to smile, when a sudden horrifying thought came to my mind.

I _can't breath!_

He suddenly stood and announced, "She can't breath!" He went to my side instantly and took hold of my hand while with his other pulled out a dagger. He roughly pushed me forward, and with the dagger, cut the ribbons of my corset.

I held my free hand to my chest so my corset wouldn't fall. I took a much needed gulp of air and closed my eyes. I hadn't realized I was squeezing Lidium's hand, but I didn't care. I needed something to hold.

He knelt beside me and handed me a water. I looked at it and at my corset and sighed.

I was able to sigh!

He squeezed my hand before I let go and grabbed the water and took a drink.

"Lidium!" Aticus yelled. "How could you do that!? You ripped her dress!"

"I helped her breath," he said loudly. "What was I supposed to do? Watch as she fainted?"

His words were as sharp as his dagger and I smiled.

If he talked back to his father like that, just maybe we could get along.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**PLEASE REVIEW! that was the first chapter; i have yet to write more....but if i get reviews i'll WANT to write more....**

**muahahahahaha.........  
anyway, tell me what u think of it and review please. good, bad, i'll learn from either one. I want to improve my writing, so please be truthful! **

**thank you for reading!!! luv ya alls ;D**

**-Micsel**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though that experience was slightly embarrassing, and I had to go back up to my room with Mary in order to change, everything went somewhat smoothly. I couldn't decide what I admired more, the way Lidium ignored his father completely or answered back with sharp words.

If only I could do that.

Mary had me change into a purple dress, with a different corset that wasn't as tight. It didn't care what the dress looked like; only if I wasn't in trouble to faint again, I would be happy. But it was sort of odd to suddenly wear a dress the same color as my fiancés eyes.

My fiancé.

My fiancé.

Holy _crap_.

I was standing next to Lidium as I thought this and unknowingly took a step away from him. He gave me a look but said nothing, then walked ahead to catch up with both our fathers. I stayed behind and walked slowly, staring at the roses and lilies surrounding the brush and grasses. I smiled to myself, thinking of how so many more would be growing over the summer. I knelt down next to a lily and breathed in the sweet smell. I couldn't wait until summer.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up as Lidium knelt down next me and touched the lily I had just smelt. The sun shone behind him and I could only see half his features. "I'm experiencing summer," I replied and smelt a daisy.

"Hmmm.." he hummed and stared at me. "So I see you can breath. That's good. I wouldn't want to have to save your life again."

I shot him a look and stood. "Yes, I bet not." I walked past him as he grabbed my hand and stood. "What are you doing?"

"Our parents are looking at us. I want them to think we're getting along."

"And here I thought you hated your father," I murmured.

"Not at all," he replied. I hadn't thought he heard me. "I love my father greatly. It's what he says sometimes that gets on my nerves." He smiled at me and I looked away. My eyes landed on our fathers and it was true; they kept glancing at us at every chance they could.

I sighed heavily and stepped closer to Lidium, squeezing his hand. I heard him chuckle beside me and I glowered.

"I hate my father as much as you hate your father's words," I explained. "I really don't want him having to give me a lecture on 'warming up to you'."

"You hate your father? And watch it; though your father may not be able to, my father can see our facial expressions."

I immediately smiled up at him and groaned heavily, showing I wasn't liking it. I looked at the sky.

"So...you hate your father?" he continued.

"Yes."

He waited but I said nothing else. "Why?" he finally asked.

"He gets on my nerves."

"Does that mean you hate me?"

I shrugged. "It's dangerously close."

He laughed and shook his head. I paid attention to our clasped hands and felt his cold fingers wrapped protectively around mine; I had no reason to, but I smiled and looked away so he wouldn't see.

"That can't be all," he continued again. I sighed and my smile fell. "My family, we are close. We know that we're damned to hell after we die-"

I looked at him as he spoke of Hell so freely.

"-so we try to live as close as we can while we are 'alive'. Family is everything to us."

I nodded. "Yes, that's very lucky."

"So what's wrong with you and your father? I know you are humans, but it can't be that different. There's still a slight chance that you can go to Hell."

I glared ahead of me and smiled.

"Yes, we all know that. But in our minds it doesn't stick. All humans at times think about Hell, then forget about it and dream of Heaven. We dream so much that some don't notice the things around them. But the people who notice...they aren't as happy as they should be."

"How do you mean?"

I stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"You see Lidium, your soul may be destined for Hell, but at least while you're alive you're not living in it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lidium got to sleep in the bedroom next to mine, so that if anything dangerous happened he would be able to sweep me of my feet and escape with me to a safe and wonderful place where I wouldn't get hurt.

Or he would just sweep me off my feet and run.

I didn't like the fact that he was in hearing distance. Well, not that I could hear him, but he could hear me. If I ever moved in my sleep, he could hear the covers swish. If I ever decide to change my clothes he could hear the drawers open.

If I ever talked to myself, like I sometimes do out of habit, he could hear every uttered word.

I was pacing in my room the first night he was sleeping over. His father was already gone, Micheal was in his bedroom on the first story and Mary was probably asleep.

I would've loved for her to sing to me. But then Lidium would've heard, and I don't want that.

I finally sighed and pulled back the covers of my bed. I got in and pulled the blankets to my chin, staring at the ceiling.

I would never be able to fall asleep, so, so low that even Lidium couldn't hear, I hummed my song.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"While smiles are shown and people are known..._

_For beautiful words and eyes and faces_

_ignoring the races_

_Yet we still go so fast..._

_'Cause we all know this won't always last...."_

_A spiral of beauty, then suddenly it disappears. A beautiful man; then lost. A tree, a flower, a Lily at rest._

_Lily..._

_Lillie._

_"For days on end_

_This story lands...._

_In a place in the heart of the truth..._

_If a child is born...._

_Then a parent is sworn...._

_To keep a secret until the end....Hide them away from our friends._

_'Cause we know this won't always last."_

_A sun, a moon, another soul and another plant, and another..._

_Lillie._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rosanne?"

Someone shook me awake and my eyes blinked open. Mary was staring down at me, and once I opened my eyes she smiled. "Good. You're awake."

I sat up and looked around. The sun was high, maybe lunch time.

Which basically meant I had slept half the day.

"Oh my God!!" I jumped from the bed and opened a drawer, throwing out clothing. "I have to get out there; if my father thinks I'm being lazy, I'll never hear the end of it. He'll just give me another lecture and I really don't-"

"Rosanne."

I screeched and pushed my drawer closed, turning around. Lidium was leaning against the door and smiling. "I'm glad to see you're alive. Why were you so tired?"

I froze for a millisecond then forced myself to smile. "My, Lidium, so nice to see you."

He smiled.

"Get out."

"Rosanne! Don't talk to him that way!" Mary swiped a hand at me but I just glared at her.

"Mary, he's in my room, and if you haven't noticed, I'm _still in my underwear_!"

She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Well, Master...um, what is your last name?" We both looked at him and he stared aghast at Mary.

"Neichary." **(pronounced like "Nigh-kery")**

"Well Master Neichary," Mary continued, "Thank you for telling me about Rosanne's late morning, but if you would please leave the room so I may dress her..."

He rolled his eyes and stood straight. "Why does it matter?" He openly looked at my body covered with thin white fabric and shrugged. "See? The world doesn't explode."

My anger spiked and I walked over to him, pointing my finger at his chest. "_You're_ world doesn't explode Lidium, but in ours, if you were caught looking at me in my current attire you would be sent out of the castle immediately. Now _get out_!"

He backed up and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Rosanne."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I hate him," I seethed. "I think-NO, I _know _I truly hate him." Mary walked beside me as I made my way to the library.

"You just have to get used to him," she said uneasily. "You might sooner than you think. If you just talk to him-"

"No way," I finished. "No freaking way. I'm just going to absorb myself in a book and get my mind off of everything."

I pushed into the library and went straight to the aisle I was working on, the "Non-Fiction" aisle.

"I don't suggest this," Mary said. "You should be with him."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. Lidium had disappeared suddenly, and I wasn't about to look where.

She hesitated and said quietly, "No..."

"Exactly." I picked a book from the rack and opened to the first page.

Mary stood for a minute, then walked away without a word. I heard the library doors open and heard her shoes and they clacked against the floors and she finally walked out of my hearing range.

I focused back on my book and sat in my seat. I stayed until I had gotten at least half-way through the book, then finally gave up and set the book down. I sighed and stood, walking towards the door when I heard whispering.

I snuck as quietly as I could until I could make out Mary and Lidium fiercely whispering to each other.

"I am her caretaker," Mary whisper harshly. I was surprised. "You may be by her side, but you cannot take over my job."

"I'm not trying to," Lidium whispered back calmly, yet somewhat irritably. "Her father told me to keep an eye on her because sometimes she does things that you don't know about. Like walks alone in the flower field and messing with the cooks." He sighed and there was a brief silence. "My job is to only stay by her side and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Her father wants her to become more mature and reigned in; he doesn't want her acting like a child anymore."

The words cut deep and my stomach clenched. Mary kept silent and no more words were said.

I walked back to the table I was reading at and took a couple deep breathes.

So, Lidium think he can 'reign me in'?

I dare him to try.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yoooo people who read :D in case you're wondering, the little section in **_**italics **_**near the middle of the story was her dreaming....yep yep.  
Thank you for reading and THANK YOU TO MY BETA **_**JUSTBELLA**_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
have any questions? ask me. seriously, i love questions and i love to answer them more. : ) just make sure i have a way to reply to u before u ask XD otherwise it'll be like i'm leaving u hangin and i rlly dont want that 0.0**

**NOW GO EAT COOKIES AND FLY OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or else :3**

**-Micsel (luv ya alls!)**


	3. Chapter 3

…**Oh hai 8D**

**How long has it been guys? Ehehe….**

**OKAY BEFORE YOU KILL ME GO READ, READ! –runs-**

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

I walked across the courtyard and quickly looked behind me. No one was there.

Though when I looked forward, Lidium was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at me only a few feet away. My hand flew to my chest and I gasped.

"Lidium!"

"Rosanne," he replied. "What are you doing? Where are you running off to?"

I dropped my hand and raised my head, crossing my arms. "It's not your concern. Now go run along like a nice vampire and scare an innocent human." I defiantly walked past him and I heard him growl.

"Oh quiet," I said. "No pouting."

"Rosanne!" He yelled. I heard quick steps and in a second he was beside me, keeping up with my pace. I turned a corner toward the front gate as he began his rant.

"How many times do we have to talk about this?" he began. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you dare," he said. "Listen to me."

"I have no choice," I said blandly and dropped my arms to hold my dress so I could quicken my pace. After many days of the same routine, I should realize that no matter how fast I walk, he can still keep up.

"No, you don't. Where do you keep running off to? And always after lunch. You know you're supposed to accompany your father for a walk around the castle grounds."

"Did my father send you?"

"Of course! I personally couldn't care less about you," he murmered. "But he knows you won't listen to him."

"I course I won't," I rounded him. I began to push him away from me while speaking. "And if he sent you, I don't want to hear another word. I don't want to walk with my father. I don't want to be bothered. What I _do_ want is to be left alone!"

I stopped pushing him, hiked up my skirt and walked away with my head in the air.

I heard him yell in aggravation and stomp away, going to tell my father that I, again, would not attend the walk around the grounds.

"Rosanne."

I turned to my left and saw Mary. I relaxed immediately and took a grateful sigh. "Mary, hello!" I walked to her and smiled.

"Are you two fighting again?"

I groaned and turned to walk away, my smile falling.

"No, Rosanne, stop!" She grabbed my arm. "Why aren't you giving him a chance, like I asked?"

"Because he's not giving me a chance to give him a chance!" I said. I stopped walking and looked down. "All that stupid vampire has been doing for the past two weeks is giving me messages from my father and trying to control me. He does nothing else."

"Don't say stupid," Mary whispered.

"Stupid," I grumbled. "But what did I expect?" I said before Mary could comment. "As long as he tries to rein me in," I said, smiling evilly, "I'll just defy more and more."

I turned around to face Mary. "It is rather fun though," I said. "I never did like the walks with my father."

"That's what this is about?" Mary said incredulously. "This is about showing him that you don't want to be controlled?"

"This is about showing him that I _can't _be controlled. I heard your conversation with him at the library. If he thinks that he can just 'keep an eye on me' and 'stay by my side' only to keep me on a leash, he is insane. More than I had already thought."

Mary only stared at me and let go of my arm. "You heard our conversation?"

"Yes, I did."

"And that's why you're doing this?"

"Yes, it is."

"For these two whole weeks of defiance and arguing, you're doing this because of a conversation and to prove a point?"

"Yes."

"Well!" Mary exclaimed. "I'm glad it's for something important."

I gave Mary a look and she shook her head.

"I'm going. You'll know where I am."

"Of course," Mary sighed.

"Oh and Mary," I said as I left, "I would never let _anyone _take your job."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At dinner there was a silence as Lidium glared at me from across the table and I pointedly ignored him.

"You two seem to not be getting along," My father observed.

"Not at all," Lidium said as I said, "Of course we are!"

I looked at him and glared.

My father grunted and took a bite of his food.

My father left the table early, excusing himself without a look at both of us and walking into his office. Lidium took this opportunity to speak up.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" I asked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're yelling at me all the time, always running off to who-knows-where, and otherwise completely ignoring me! Do you not remember that on the first day we met, I helped you?" he stood and began to pace.

I laughed. "Oh yes, I remember quite well."

"What went wrong?" He asked, looking at me. "By now my father is expecting everything to be great and dandy. He would kill me if he saw how we were acting right now. Would you be able to at least pretend you like me?"

I snorted, not very lady like, and stood, putting my hands on my hips. "Of course not! I don't _want _to like you! Not now, not ever." He walked around the table and I did the same, so now we were on opposite sides. He sighed heavily and began to talk.

"Why not! What have I done that angers you so! I have no memory as to an event that I would deserve this kind of treatment."

His pointed teeth was glinting off the lighting from the candles above us and I quickly placed my eyes on his.

"Of course you don't!" I yelled. "You wouldn't. You're too caught up in your little 'ideas' to realize!" As I was speaking, I realized that his purple eyes would flash every once in a while. That they were deep, somewhat mesmerizing, and I was falling...

That was, until he spoke again.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed dramatically. My eyes left his and I stared down his body. I realized I haven't really _looked _at him since the first day. I observed his buttoned shirt and the muscles showing through it, totally ignoring the words he was speaking.

Once I reached below his torso though, I flushed and turned around. "I'm going to bed," I declared, interrupting his sentence.

I saw the shock on his face as he stared at me, and I easily ignored it and walked to the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A servant tapped my shoulder as I was reading in the basement. I looked up at the boy and nodded, setting the book aside onto the table in front of me.

"Your father says to report to the top castle quarters. There is something waiting for you there."

I sighed, stared at the wall for a second, then nodded and followed the boy out of the library.

I picked my skirt up to walked up the flight of stairs directing us toward the top quarters. There were only two top rooms, the right and the left. They were only used as rooms for very important guests, someone of very high establishment, close to my father's stand.

The right quarters are out of use for everyone, for specific reasons. Now only the left is accessible for just about anyone.

As I reached the door the servant stepped aside and let me enter first.

As soon as I saw Lidium, I backtracked and tried to leave the room, but the servant slammed the door shut.

I heard a lock slide in place.

I stared at the door in shock and slowly turned toward Lidium, who was also staring at the door, but in confusion.

We stared for a minute then both approached it.

"What is going on?" I yelled. "Let us both out!"

"I'm sorry dear," Micheal spoke through the door. "But I cannot. You two are staying in there until you settle this silly dispute you two seem to be having."

I glared at the door and banged at it. "What are you talking about!"

"I know you two aren't getting along!" he yelled. "Now until you can see each other without the room going cold, you are not leaving! You are staying here for the night, and food will be delivered to you through the dolly on the side wall. There are clothes laid out on the bed. After this, you are going to like each other and actually _act _like fiancés instead of constant screaming enemies!"

"Father, you can't do this!"

"Yes I can. And you have no choice. I will talk to you tomorrow."

I heard one step until his voice rang out again. "Oh, and Lidium. If you dare break down this door, I will have to send a telegram to your father. And no jumping out the window, either!" Then my father left in a series of slamming footsteps.

_I hate him._

This whole conversation Lidium had been standing next to me. He now sighed and walked away. "Well then," he said simply. "This is just great."

I was still glaring at the door.

"The door did nothing," he murmured. "Stop."

I grunted and walked away from the door. I wanted to rip out my hair from how angry I was. Instead I paced, putting my fingers to my lips and keeping one arm across my stomach.

I felt Lidium watching me while I walked back and forth. We said nothing.

Nothing.

_Absolutely nothing._

I groaned loudly and threw my hands up into the air. "Would you stop staring at me?" I yelled at him.

He rolled his purple eyes and glared. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" I turned away from him. "Stare out the window or something."

"But that's not entertaining."

"Oh, and I'm entertaining to you?"

"Yes, you are."

I turned and stared at him, gave him a looked then walked toward a window. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, talk?"

"No sarcasm," I stated and leaned against the wall, looking out the window. The sun draped across my body and I sighed, relishing the warmth.

I blinked and looked over at him.

He was staring again.

"What!" I yelled.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Absolutely nothing."

"Right," I murmured.

"So why are you mad at me?"

"How could I not be?"

"Be serious."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"_Rosanne, _please just tell me!" He said, aggravated. I couldn't help but smile at his tone.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because when I see you, I'd rather not _want_ to rip off your head."

I stared at him in shock and he shrugged. "I would be able to. But I really don't want to have to."

I shook my head and pushed off the wall. "I'm mad because I heard your conversation with Mary outside the library."

He face looked puzzled then it clicked. He stared at me and I stared back, expressionless.

"Are you...serious?"

"Yes!" I yelled. "I am very serious!" I stomped my foot down. "You think you can control me? _Rein me in? _Keep me on a leash? Well you can't! I will never let you! No one can control me. I will only do things at my own will. I _loathe _when idiotic people try to force me to do certain things. I will not settle for it. I will not let you of all people be able to keep me in check, _especially _since we are going to be m..._married_!"

He was going to speak but I rushed toward him and put my hand over his mouth. "I will not let you. I do not trust you, so you can't force me to do anything. You think you can just say "do this" or "be here" and order me around when I don't even know you? Or when you don't even know _me?_" I took a much needed breath and leaned forward, pushing him back. "It's not right, and I won't let it happen. I don't like to be on a leash. I will only bite through it." I stared into his eyes after my rant and breathed hard. I swallowed and realized that I could feel his fangs through his lips.

"I suggest you step away," he said against my palm. I did, all the way to the other side of the room.

He cleared his throat and shook his head, taking a deep breath. He sighed and finally looked up at me.

I expected him to start yelling at me, telling me I had heard wrong and that he wasn't trying to do that at all. To try and cover up for himself and act like I was insane.

Instead he said, "I apologize."

"...What?"

"I apologize," he said again, relaxing. I stared at him, dumbfounded. I realized that we stare at each other a lot.

"You...apologize."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

I looked to the floor. "Huh."

"Yes," he said. "Now wasn't that easy?"

"Are you going to try and tell me what to do?"

"No. No yelling, no fighting with you, no reigning in and no controlling. Not even a leash." He smiled, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Not even a leash?" I repeated.

"Nope. Well...unless you want one." He winked and I smiled.

Pervert.

I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms. "You really know what to say, don't you?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing." I turned my gaze out the window, settling for ignoring him, until he began to speak.

"Are you not afraid of me?" My eyes glanced at him then back to the sky.

"Of course I am," I said. "But by now, all it is, is a reflex. Yes, you're a vampire." I turned to look at him fully. "Yes, I'm terrified that you'll kill me." I stepped forward. "But, like I said, I still don't know who you are. So all that's making me afraid is the fact you can kill." I smiled.

"But really, there is not one thing on earth that can't."

He stood took a step forward. "So your fear is only of my fangs?"

I unhooked my arms from each other and we looked at each other head on. "My fear of you is a general fear. You're annoying, stoic, easy to anger, and…really tall." I blushed at my lame line. "But aside from your race, there is nothing that you've done to bestow true fear of you inside my heart."

It seemed his words were lost for a moment, then his lips twitched up only a bit. "I'm annoying?"

I rolled my eyes. "_So _annoying!" He chuckled and continued to stare at me. I glared and crossed my arms once again, wanting him to say something in the sudden silence.

When he did nothing I sighed, exasperated, and said "So! Lidium. Why so quick to apologize? Are you really that weak? It seemed to me that you should have tried a little harder to defend my accusation."

He looked befuddled. **(I like that word. Never get to use it as much as I want…)** "Why would I? Everything you said was true. I don't see the point of prolonging an argument that I was at fault to begin with."

I glared at him, expecting a catch. He walked forward and leaned down to look into my eyes. "Do you not trust me?"

I leaned back and my head hit the wall. As reflex, my hand went to the back of my head and rubbed the spot as I continued to look into his eyes. "Besides your first act of…saving me, I suppose, you have shown no other signs of being trustworthy."

"Besides not killing you after all the shit you put me through?"

I glared daggers at his use of wording. "Not one ounce of trust," I seethed.

He smiled, and I was suddenly hyper-aware that I was cornered against the wall. "I suppose I'll have to convince you then," he said softly as he replaced my hand with his and kneaded the new bump on my head with his fingers. "Otherwise, I fear we'll never get along."

My eyes went back up to his and the purple seemed to shine. "Why would we?" I said quietly, becoming nervous.

He leaned closer and I could almost sense his forehead being close to mine. I began to fall into his eyes, the shades of purple beginning to swirl within each other. "…Not sure." He whispered.

There was an obtrusive _**THUNK **_from the other side of the wall and suddenly Lidium was standing on the other side of the room, observing the food that had been brought up for us. I stayed against the wall, shaking subtly, extremely confused as to what the hell just happened, and stood as straight as I could, taking calming, shuddering breath.

I shook myself as I watched him begin to mess with the food on the plates. I can worry about what just happened later. Right now, I need to be normal. Yes, normal.

What's normal?

"Dinner is served," said Lidium, as he turned and licked his thumb, showing his pointed teeth.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**So I saw a particular message that someone sent me, asking me to please update or else she might die. And I thought, **_**Holy shit people still remember this story?**_

**So to everyone who still cares, please thank the girl (I'm guessing, I mean, it sounded like a girl…sorry .) that send me a very awesome message of loving this story enough to die for it. It made me feel very proud, and after rereading the entire story, I got my ass together and wrote it. **

**I hope you still want to read it XD **

**ON A LESS SERIOUS NOTE HOW ARE YA'LL AHAHAHA /SHOT**

**Oh and about the story…Her father is a dick? Right? Am I right? No? okay…  
and yea, Rosanne is okay when she herself cusses, but when other people do it she's like "NO WAY" pshhh silly girl…**

**LUV YA ALLS ;3 **

**-Micsel**

**OH YEA REVIEW PLEASE IT REALLY DOES MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE :3 **

**-runs- TEEHEE….XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Quick thing before you read – I apparently have a huge problem with verb tenses, which I fully recognize and am currently trying to work out with my writing style. But for now, please bear with it and ignore that the tenses change at times. Thank you, and enjoy the fourth chapter! ^^**_

…_**..**_

I'm sitting on the window-sill, watching the sun hide beneath the mountains. I'm folding my hands delicately onto my lap. I'm blinking slowly, adjusting to the new-found darkness each moment that passes. I'm wanting to sigh, deeply and annoyingly, but I don't because I'm afraid it might draw unwanted attention.

I've been ignoring him since after he served my dinner. It was extremely awkward, for one, because all he did was stare at me while I ate.

I asked him why. He just smiled and told me he was jealous.

"Can't you eat food?" I had asked.

His grin grew to a smirk. "Of course. But it's…let's just say, it's not as filling as other things can be."

I choked on my food and he'd only laughed and refilled my water glass.

For the second reason, with whatever the hell happened before the food came, I am very nervous to be near him. He had been staring at me so intently, and those eyes…

I stiffened my back and rested my head against the window frame. Just forget about it, Rosanne. Just let it go. You're not going to understand what happened because you have yet to understand _him. _

I've never dealt with people like this. I grew up with people, of course, but never the same smiles and never the same names. The two constant people in my life are Mary and my father. If my mother were here, maybe she could have taught me basics of actually getting to _know _someone.

_If my mother were here…_

Oh.

My steady gaze faltered for just a moment. The darkening sky turned into the grass below as my brows furrowed and my fingers squeezed each other.

If. If only. Huh. I haven't had a thought like that in a very long time. I guess it was just wishful thinking that I had finally gotten over it.

But now I can't stop it. The words begin to flood my mind and my eyes begin to glaze.

_If my mother were here, then everything would be easier. If only my mother were here, then I wouldn't have to try so hard. Maybe father wouldn't be angry and maybe I wouldn't be lonely. _

"Rosanne."

_Don't cry, don't cry. But if she were here I wouldn't have to cry. If, and maybe, and all my doubts would be gone and they wouldn't be grated into my mind._

"Rosanne, look at me."

_If my mother were here, Mary wouldn't have had to-_

"Rosanne, _look at me._"

His fingers grab my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. I can feel my nails digging into my palm and I slowly relax them as he observes my face.

He doesn't say anything as his other hand starts wiping at my face with his sleeve.

"W-what are you doing?" I swat his hand away. His face stays stoic and he keeps coming at me with his sleeve, practically barricading me against the window.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I swat once more and he gives me a look of annoyance.

"You're crying," he whispers.

I stop swatting and look at him. Then I look away and fiercely rub my eyes with my palm, indeed feeling slight moisture against my skin.

I groan and look up at him. "So? So what, I'm _crying, _people do it sometimes, you know? Do _you _ever cry? You probably don't. I've heard rumors that you're soulless creatures that can't feel emotions. Although, spending this time with you I should probably realize by now that you can feel, especially as angry as you can get sometimes."

I laugh too loudly and dig my palm into my eyes again, feeling uncomfortable. "It doesn't matter that I'm crying. How did you notice, anyway? Are you super sensitive to _feelings _or something?" This thought actually made me laugh. "That's just…That's ridiculous…"

"Stop digging at your eyes like that. You'll gouge your eyes out." He takes my hand from my eyes and rubes his thumb lightly against it.

"I will not! I won't. That's impossible, Idiot."

He smiles and hugs me.

_What?_

His wraps his arms around me, my arms dangling freely. My eyes are wide and I can't move my body to react. He sets his cheek against mine and keeps it there, for just a moment, before letting go entirely and turning around to walk away.

_That's…What? What? _

My eyes are fixed against his retreating back and the only coherent thought I can think is:

_Don't go away!_

Then I start sobbing and I hide my face in my hands. I feel like an idiot, _such an idiot_ because I know I'm too old to be acting like this and crying over my mom even though I know she's gone and there's nothing I can do and I just feel _so stupid._

He comes to me and I'm sobbing, practically punching his gut, yet he's still trying to wipe my tears and hold me against him. I push him away, because I don't need his sympathy and I don't need him. That's when I really hate him – because I'm suddenly realizing that he's kind of a good guy. I push him away.

And then I'm scared shitless because apparently I pushed too hard and now I'm falling out the window.

"Rosanne!" he yells, and reaches out for my hand. I go with the flow as he grabs it and forces my body against his. My eyes are transfixed to the sky and my last stupid thought is '_That's so beautiful'_ instead of '_Ohmygawd we could die'._

But we're alive. _Of course we are_, I think, because it's Lidium who saved me, not anyone else. No one else would have been able to land on his feet so delicately after falling from a tower window, while also holding a girl in his arms.

When we land he loses his footing and we both slip onto the wet grass. I'm winded for just a second and I take several deep breaths to calm down. Beside me, Lidium also takes a deep breath but leaves it at that. His arm is under my shoulders and we lay side by side underneath the dark sky. It's the most calming and relaxing moment I've had in a long time.

Then, like an idiot, I begin to giggle.

It starts small, and as it begins to grow, I cover my mouth. Then my entire body starts shaking and I just give up and bust out in laughter.

I could feel his curious stare as I continued to laugh. I turned into him to hide my face in his shoulder to try to catch my breath.

Then I felt _him _shaking, and I realized he was also trying to keep in his laughter.

We both started laughing, loudly, and I could feel the tears on my cheeks as I tried to get myself together. Every time I looked at him though, I just wanted to laugh more!

"We- we could have _died!_" I laughed. "Holy shit, Lidium!" I laughed some more.

"No way in hell," he laughed. "A-as long as you decide to fall out of a window when I'm there, you won't die, I promise," he laughed some more.

As our laughter fades, our smiles don't, which I'm grateful for. I sit up and hover my face above his, smiling.

"Thank you," I whisper. His smile didn't falters when I lean forward and kiss his forehead lightly, letting my lips linger longer than necessary.

I get up and stretch my arms above my head. I close my eyes and just revel in this happy moment, for just one more second, before turning around and getting down to business.

Lidium is still against the grass and I lightly kick his side. "Lidium." His gaze meets mine. "We need to get back up to the room. Do you any ideas?" I raise my brow and cross my arms.

"Ugh." is his reply and he drags his palms down his face before swiftly standing and walking to the tower wall. "I can jump. But…"

"But?"

"_But_, are you sure you're up for it?"

His eyes challenge mine and I lift my chin. "Of course I am. I can do anything."

He smiles. "Good. You need that attitude to be my wife."

I blush and take a step back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing!" he replies immediately. "Unless of course, you _want _it to mean something. Then it can mean anything you want it to." He waggled his brows at me then walked up to me. "Take off your dress."

"Excuse me?"

He rolls his eyes and talks to me as if I'm a child. "I need speed to jump up this _tower_ Rosanne. We need to lose anything that could weigh us down. And that _dress_-" He points to my layered skirt and corset. "-definitely weighs more than it needs to."

I hug my middle and glare at him. "And how in the world are we going to explain why my dress was thrown out the window?"

"That's easy. You ripped you clothes off in a fit of rage from being in a room with me and threw them out the window, _of course._"

I look at him like he's an idiot. "You _really _think they'll believe that?"

"Yes. –Ouch! No, okay, no they won't. Don't hit me! I'll just jump back out the window when you're safe and pick it up, okay?" He lightly pushes me away and turns around. "Now take it off."

"You're going to see me anyway; I don't know why you turned around."

"Oh!" he said as he turned, "So you want me to watch you?"

"No! No. Turn back." I saw his smirk as he turned back and I seethed quietly. Most of the time I just want to hit him.

After fumbling for a few seconds, I grew angry and began to tear off the layers. I kept on the corset because I knew it wouldn't weigh us down. It better not, anyway. There is no way I am taking it off.

I threw them against the wall and faced Lidium. "Okay."

He purposefully kept his eyes on my face and nodded, opening his arms out to me.

I blush and walked into his open arms. The stars are finally all shining, and the moonlight was our only light.

The stories I heard when I was young, I remember them saying that the night was the natural time for the Vampires to live. They thrive in it. And watching Lidium now, I can see that those stories, at least this specific notion, are completely true. He seemed to shine in the moonlight, his smooth skin looking more so, even with the shadows contrasting with the fair complexion. His eyes definitely gleamed; I guess being able to use his strength while with us made him happy. Being able to show that he can do this…

"Lidium, do you miss your home? Being able to do things like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like…Vampire stuff. I guess. Jumping to high places, using your strength. Do you miss being able to do it openly?"

He glanced at me and then he backed up a little further, holding me tighter against him as he crouched down. "Of course I do. But also…because I'm not doing it as much as I used to, in moments that I can…" His left foot dragged back the dirt behind him and he bent his right knee. I could literally see the excitement shining in his eyes. "…the wait makes it so much more exhilarating."

Then he flew off and we were suddenly running up the tower wall, everything blurring beside us until we reached the window and he threw me in.

I landed on my butt and cursed him for just tossing me inside. By the time it took me to stand, Lidium was already back inside the room, setting his foot down as he climbed through the window, throwing my dress at me. "There you go. You may dress, if you like. Though I don't see the point, because it's time for bed."

I fumbled with the dress. "Bed?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Don't worry, Rosanne."

"Why would I worry?" I replied, turning toward the bed. "Just stay on the other side. No touching."

He didn't reply and I turned to make sure he understood.

"You're an odd one," he said. I took offense and asked him why he thinks that.

"You're worried about me touching you, when I can do much worse. I know you know I'm a vampire. Has it not hit you yet?" He tapped my forehead with his index finger and smiled when I slapped it away. His teeth decided for that moment to shine in my eyes.

I looked at him sideways and thought. He stared steadily back, and waited.

"No." I turned.

"No, what?"

"No, I'm not worried."

"You have no sense of danger."

I whipped around and jabbed my finger in his chest. "I have every sense I need to know that you can _kill me. _I know it! You don't have to keep saying it because I know it already."

"Well obviously I do, because you don't fear me enough!" he grabbed my finger and pulled me to him.

"Fear you? Of course I fear you! Only an idiot wouldn't and I'm not an idiot." He raised his brow at me and I lightly slapped him. "I'm _not."_

"Why are you so fine with me? My father warned me that you would be terrified for the first couple weeks. But all you've been is aggravating, independent, and down-right stupid!"

I slapped him hard and he rolled his eyes. "Okay I deserved that."

"You don't talk to a lady that way."

"You're anything but a lady, just a woman who's dense enough to not be afraid of her own death."

"You won't be my death Lidium."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you could have let me fall, but instead you held me close."

His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"You held me close, and you fell with me."

He looked baffled. "That's it? That's all you need to believe that your life is safe with a killer?"

"Shut up Lidium, I may not know you well, but I know you well enough to see that you're not a

murderer."

"That's how your people know my race."

"You're not your race, Lidium. You're only one small portion of it. That's why I don't believe it."

He seemed dumbstruck and I patted his cheek.

"You saved me, Lidium." I said. He glared and I shrugged and turned away.

"If you think you're a killer, than fine. But you're not mine."

…

_**Voila! **_

_**Thank you to me beta JustBella for being so totally awesome. She is. Like, so totally :]  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R! I'd really very appreciate it 3 **_

_**Love ya alls!  
`Micsel**_


End file.
